1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module inspection apparatus and a liquid crystal module. In particular, it relates to a liquid crystal module inspection apparatus and a liquid crystal module which are preferable for inspecting and adjusting the display function of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At a place where liquid crystal TV sets are manufactured, it is necessary, with respect to every one of the liquid crystal modules mounted on the TV sets, to have a test pattern shown on a liquid crystal panel and to inspect and adjust its display function. In the past, a prescribed test jig was connected to a liquid crystal module of every TV set, and the test pattern was displayed on the liquid crystal panel by feeding image data through the test jig.
Also, in a prior art, a method of inspecting an inverter is known wherein, in the inverter for motor drive equipped with a built-in liquid crystal display unit used when monitoring the operational status or setting operating modes, an operation-check state, which is different from a normal operating state, is prepared and the liquid crystal display is evaluated on a pass/fail basis by turning on and off all the pixels of the liquid crystal display unit according to a test program (see for example, JP2000-166246A).
In the inspection and adjustment described above, since the prescribed test jig has to be connected to every liquid crystal module through a patch code etc, operations were complicated and troublesome, resulting in considerably inefficient inspection and adjustment. Further, in this inspection and adjustment, it is necessary to show a plurality of test patterns on a liquid crystal panel to check the display function of the liquid crystal panel. In the past, it was required for a worker at each inspection line to operate the above test jig etc., and switch the test patterns.
According to the above patent document 1, in a product assembled as an inverter for motor drive, the liquid crystal display unit is evaluated on a pass/fail basis by switching to an operation-check state, which is different from a normal operating state. Also, a CPU having a built-in program to show a test pattern is, in a normal operating state, used for generating pulse-width modulation driving waveforms or normal transmission of data displayed on the liquid crystal display unit etc. Thus, it is in charge of the overall drive control of the inverter for motor drive. Therefore, in the invention of the above patent document 1, even when some error is detected by showing a test pattern on the liquid crystal display unit, it is not possible to judge whether it is caused by the liquid module itself of the liquid crystal display unit or by other parts such as the ones of the CPU or the inverter for motor drive. Further, in order to evaluate the liquid crystal display unit on a pass/fail basis, it is necessary to turn on or off the switch 3 or to connect the setting device 4. Therefore, the problem of requiring a troublesome connecting process and switching operation remains unsolved.